Fathered!
by A.O.D Angel of Darkness
Summary: Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, A famous player and today's hottest bachelor, gets a big surprise, after finding out... HE IS A FATHER! FATHERED! Inspired by the new T.V show, "Grandfathered" Disclaimer: I only own OC's and the story line. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners! MxN and HxR


**Fathered!**

Chapter 1

A squeal and food everywhere. Mikan Sakura, 21, walked into her dining-room/kitchen, mouth slightly ajar in shock. Pureed food all over the floor and over the 9-month-olds face, who was innocently starring at her mother. Mikan raised an eyebrow and scowled.

"Akira." She said in a strained voice.

The little girls' crimson eyes sparkled as she squealed and innocently beamed a smile at the young women. Akira babbled as Mikan placed her mug filled with coffee on the table, took a clothe and bend down to clean up the mess.

Interested in what her mother was doing, Akira bend over her high-chairs arm and looked down. The spoon, filled with Strawberry puree, titled over and swiftly fell on the young Mother's head. Mikan frowned, feeling the cold liquid flowing down the back of her head.

And as if this was the funniest moment ever, Akira burst out into fits of laughter, whilst swinging the spoon back and forth. In horror, Mikan yelled, "Akira! Stop!" As if it was a cue, the 9-month-old stopped swinging the spoon and Mikan watched the spoon fly across the dining-room/Kitchen and with a "thud" hitting the wall behind Mikan, next to the fridge.

Akira's wide eyes glowed with laughter.

Mikan was about to open her mouth as the doorbell rang. Mumbling a line of curses she got up and looked at her daughter.

"Akira. Be a good girl, dont touch anything and Dont. Move."

Akira starred at her mother with a 'I-have-no-idea-what-you-just-said' face but still beamed at her mother happily.

Mikan sighed and straightened out her skirt before walking across her small apartment and towards the door.

She opened it and came face-to-face with...

Natsume Hyuuga, 23, and hottest bachelor today, walked through the two big double doors. A playful smile plastered across his face. His crimson eyes showing no-emotion.

"Good afternoon, Girls" He faked a smile at two lovely girls who were throwing themselves at him.

"Hello Natsume!" They squealed with delight.

Natsume hurried into his office to avoid the mope of girls that was forming.

Sinking back in his chair, the crimson-eyes led frowned. The paperwork on his desk had been pilling up for the past week. Simply, because he was too busy flirting with every girl that looked pretty enough. But that's what he does, that's who is, or at least that what he believes.

There was a sudden knock and Natsume sighed, sitting up.

"Come in" and in walked...

Hotaru Imai, 21, starred at the hazel-eyed Women, clearly annoyed.

"Are you going to let me in or are you just going to be starring at me all day?"

Mikan took a step back, making way for her best friend and roommate.

"What happened in here?" Hotaru asked, starring at the puree in Mikan's hair. The Auburn haired women simply shrugged.

"Dont ask."

Hotaru walked into the kitchen and starred at the small child, without emotion.

Akira, confused at the new person entering, crimson eyes wide with recognition.

"Mikan." This wasn't a statement on Hotaru's side, nor was it a question, but a warning.

Mikan stumbled in behind her.

"Hotaruuuuu.. Can you please watch her so I can get cleaned up?" Hotaru shrugged and simply picked the baby up. Akira starred at her and Hotaru started to feel slightly annoyed by that fact. She carried Akira to her room and laid her down on the baby-pink changing table.

Akira laid there, arms stretched to either side of her small body. Her legs laying straight forward, her left over her right. She was moving her left foot in an up- and downwards movement. Hotaru just stared down at her, Akira returning the stare and not once looking away.

The little girl moved her hand in a circular movement and went on to blabber to Hotaru, who with much annoyence, raised an eye-brow.

"What?" She asked.

"DaDa! Dadadadada..." Akira's 'talking' got quieter as she effortlessly turned around on her stomach. Hotaru's eyes widen, slightly, at her movement.

Akira pushed all her weight up on her arms and knees, realizing that the crimson-eyed child was about to crawl away, Hotaru picked her up and laid her back down on her back.

Akira pouted at Hotaru.

"Dont look at me like that." Hotaru glared at the young child. However, Akira wasn't feeling threatened by that and beamed a smile at Hotaru. The young raven-haired women took in the child's features.

Her dark blond hair that was slightly curled. Her hair was pulled up in a half pony tail on the right side, on top of her head, fastened with a crimson colored ribbon. She was wearing a 2-piece onesie-dress with matching leggings. The onesie-dress was ivy, with bubbling red hearts. The skirt was also red. The leggings were a mirror image of the design featured on her onesie.

Akira suddenly babbled angrily at Hotaru. The violet-eyed women raised an eyes brow once again and hurried to snap a photo of the baby.

Money signs were then visible in her eyes. She starred at the baby, who was still babbling. _'Just like Mikan'_ she thought and glared at the 9-month-old and asked her,

"Can't you talk?" as Mikan walked into the room.

Mikan chuckled, her hazel-eyes shining with amusement.

"Of course she can! Akira-" She looked at her daughter who in return looked at her, suddenly beaming with happiness and kicking her little legs while moving her arms in a similar movement. _'So she can get excited when that baka enters the room...'_ "-say, 'Hello Auntie!'"

Akira turned to Hotaru, " Awunuuty!" She blabbered. Mikan's eyes shined with happiness. It was clear that she was super proud of her daughter. Hotaru smirked.

"At least she was smart enough as to know who she's suppose to be talking to." Mikan beamed at Hotaru's statement.

"Right! She's sooo smart!"

"Unlike you." Hotaru smiled at the her best friend, who in return pouted.

"You're so mean Hotaruuuu!" Mikan whined.

"Weaaaannn!" Akira chirped and both women looked at her. She beamed a cheesy smile back at them and they burst out laughing. Well, Mikan laughing and Hotaru smiling (Which was rare for her).

After about 30 minutes, both girls where sitting on the couch, Akira fast asleep in her mothers embrace.

"Ne, Hotaru. I need to go shopping tomorrow. Could you watch Aki-chan?"

"That depends on my pay."

Mikan whined.

"But I dont have any moneeeeyyy!"

Hotaru smirked at that, remembering the angry face of Akira that she had caught earlier.

"My proposal would be, putting your daughter into a Modeling-agency. I'll be her manager and get 65%"

Mikan's eyes almost fell out. She had never even thought about that! Sure, her child was a beauty but her mind never crossed such a thought.

"Ahh.. Well, there would be no harm in trying?" Her answer had turned more into a question as she doubted the idea. Hotaru sighed.

"It'll be fine. If someone does something to exploit my niece, I'll just have to murder them."

Mikan smiled at that and nodded her head.

"Alright!"

Ruka Nogi, 22, and starred at the crimson-eyed lad.

"Natsume, you have an invitation to a dinner party at the Sakura Ruins tonight." The blond boy stated, starring at his childhood best friend, roommate and boss.

Natsume glared, not at him but at the fact that he had to go to such stupid diner parties.

"Thanks Ruka. Let them know that I'll be there. What time does it start?"

"6pm!" The rabbit boy replied happily.

"'Kay. Please have my raven suit ready. And, you'll be going too so pick out a suit at the Marines." Ruka's eyes sparkled.

"Are you sure?!" Natsume smirked at him.

"Of course. You're my best friend and I don't need all those girls throwing themselves only at me." Ruka sweat-dropped at that, of course that's why he needed him. But deep down the blue-eyed lad knew that his best friend really wanted him there.

"Ne, Hotaru. Let's go to dinner." Mikan suddenly asked, titling Akira's head slightly and shifting to a more comfortable position.

"Sure. Where to?" Mikan thought about it for a second and brightened.

"The Sakura Ruins!" Hotaru smiled inside but kept a stotic expression.

"Do they even allow babies?" Mikan shrugged.

"They better then. And its your treat, Baka." Mikan giggles and nodded.

"Alright!By the way, I've missed you Hotaru!" Hotaru smiled. "I missed you too, Mikan."

/Oh, have I forgotten to mention that Hotaru had been away on a family-buisness related vacation for the past 6 months? Well, there you have it! /

Natsume and Ruka where patiently sitting on a 5-people-wide round table at the Sakura Ruins. Natusme was wearing his raven suit with a white dress-shirt. Ruka was wearing a gray suit along with a baby-blue dress-shirt.

Meanwhile, Mikan, Akira and Hotaru were getting ready for their dinner at the Sakura Ruins.

Akira's dark-blond hair was let down, her baby curls clearly visible. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress with little matching shoes. Mikan was wearing an long elegant red dress. Hotaru's dress was a mirror image of Mikan's, just in black.

The girls put on make-up. Mikan slightly curled her already slightly curled auburn hair. Hotaru picked Akira up and put her into her black and orange car-seat, with much protest form the 9-month-old.

The trio then made their way to the Sakura Ruins, A beautiful 5-star Restaurant, connected to the infamous Sakura Bay Hotel, both owned by the Hyuuga and Nogi family Companies.

Though both the hotel and restaurant were a little on the rich side, they welcomed anyone with warm hearts. Except children.

The Hyuuga Family initiated the law of not allowing children into the restaurant after an incident caused by a 4 year-old boy, had the restaurant out of business for re-pare. But Mikan and Hotaru were definitely willing to play the odds against this, even if that meant chaos.

Mikan buckled Akira's car-seat into the car before heading for the drivers seat next. Hotaru sat in the passenger seat while and started to mess with the radio a little. Mikan smiled and started the car, then drove off to the restaurant,

Meanwhile, Ruka and Natsume where trying to make ends meet with an ambassador who was willing to invest in the Sakura Ruins and Bay, but only with a wage of 50,000 a year.

However, Natsume wasnt going to let a newbie, no-how make such an offer.

"How about 38,000 a year?" He asked the older man infront of him.

"Its 50,000 or nothing!" The ambassador shouted.

"Then I guess its nothing. Thank you for meeting us." Natsume shrugged him off.

The older man was getting very frustrated by this.

"You to are way too young to even be handling such business! This is unacceptable!" He yelled before getting up and storming out of the restaurant. However on his way out, he pushed the auburn haired women who had just arrived with her best friend, causing the car-seat that safely held her daughter to fly out of her hands.

Mikan drastically yelled and tried to reach out to the carrier. Hotaru, who was checking them in, heard Mikan's horrid shriek and turned around, just in time to see a crimson-eyed lad catch the carrier along with the baby.

Akira, who was now completely enjoying herself laughed. Everyone in the restaurant had stopped eating and looked at the commotion. Eyes filled with relief as the guests' heart the baby's soft laughter.

Mikan's eyes were teared up as she stood to thank the young, who had just saved her daughter's life, but stopped herself suddenly as her mind registered the handsome man's face and those precious crimson-eyes. Her heart sunk and mind was screaming.

Natsume on the other hand glared after the ambassador and mumbled to himself on how he'll ban him from the Hyuuga and Nogi Corp.'s. He then turned to the hazel-eyed women infront of him and glared. "Children aren't allowed here." Mikan pouted and yelled at him.

"My daughter almost died here! And all you can say is 'Children arent allowed'?! Have you no right mind?" Natsume's eyes softened and he sighed.

"This will be the only time I'll allow her stay. I'm not saying that it was your fault. I take full responsibility and will pay your pill when you're finished. Are you willing to eat with me and my best friend?" Suddenly Natsume's player smile was back on and Mikan blushed slightly. During their little argument Hotaru had returned and was standing next to Mikan.

"Take the offer Baka. Its free food and I can order as many crab legs as I desire." Mikan chuckled at that and nodded at Natsume.

"Alright. We have a deal." Natsume smirked and led them to his table, while carrying the car-seat that was holding a now cranky Akira.

The Girls and Natsume had now sat down and were ordering their foods.

Mikan ordered chicken covered with a sweet mikan (orange) sauce, that came with a variety of vegitables.

Hotaru had ordered 10 pounds of crab-meat and a glass of wine. Natsume ate a stake covered in BBQ sauce, while Ruka ate a huge salad, since he was Vegeterian.

Everyone ate in silence, until this silence was broken by Akira who squealed in her carrier and started to kick her legs in a frustrated manner. Her little arms were bouncing at her movement. Mikan felt a wave of embarrassment as she sat down her fork and unbuckled her child, cradling her in her arms. Akira calmed down and started to babble. Mikan pulled out a bottle and fed her child, who now had her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of the warmth the baby-formula provided as it was flowing into her and filling her up. Mikan ran her empty hand through her daughter's soft baby hair and smiles gently. Natsume who was watching the little in-counter, took on Mikan's beauty. Her pure pink lips, her flushed cheeks, her beautiful auburn hair and hazel-eyes. To top of how beautiful she looked in that elegant, long, body-tight dress she was wearing, her smile made her glow.

 _'Like an angel..'_ He thought to himself.

An image of brown hair and hazel eyes flashed before his eyes, and he lightly shook his head and starred at the girl again. The suspicion of knowing her was slowly sinking in.

Ruka had been watching Natsume for while now and grinned at his best friends odd expression, knowing that Natsume, the play-boy, had finally found someone he liked.

But he wasnt the only one to notice the way the raven-haired lad was starring at the auburn-haired beauty. Hotaru noticed it as well and frowned upone realizing what his eyes were showing, the lust. She wouldnt let her best friend get hurt and therefor vowed to keep him away from her, forever.

Ruka turned his attention to the silent violet-eyed women that was eating crab-meat. He blushed lightly as she caught him looking and smirked.

Finally Akira had fallen asleep and Mikan slowly put the infant back into the carrier and looked up.

With embarrassment of being caught starring, Natsume cleared his throat.

"How old is your daughter?" He plainly asked.

"9 Months!" Mikan beamed proudly.

"And she can even talk! And crawl and walk!" She added.

"And destroy anything that's arms length to her." Hotaru added and Mikan pouted.

Ruka laughed at that and Natsume smirked, suddenly interested in that little human being that was resting. As sweet as an angel all four concluded as they starred at the infant.

After dinner, Mikan had gone to thank Natsume. She was about to leave as he stopped her by holding onto her arm.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Mikan's face flushed as she violently shook her head.

"No!" She shrieked out and natsume raised an eye-brow.

"Oh, Really?" He asked, doubting her first response.

"well..." Mikan started and immediately avoided eye-contact by distantly starring at the floor.

"Go on." Natsume pushed on, impatiently.

"Lets talk somewhere...-" She looked around, hinting to him and whispered the last part "-..Private."

Natsume nodded and gently took the carrier from her.

"Lets."

The two, well three, walked into the garden of the Sakura Ruins, leaving a blushing Ruka and annoyed Hotaru behind.

"So, what is it?" Mikan shifted uncomfortably.

"Ahm... we actually did meet... a little over a year ago at a...um, bar..." She stated, face completely flushed at this point.

Natsume then remembered this beauty and literally smacked himself with his free hand. Mikan jumped at his sudden movement and starred at him with horror and confusion.

"The polka-dots girl!" He said and chuckled regretful. Mikan blushed and simply nodded, then she pointed at the infant in the car-seat. Natsume looked down at the baby. Realization hit him and his eyes widened.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." He said in total dis-belief.

"I'm, actually for once, not." She responded and picked her little angel up.

Akira woke at the sudden movement and sleepily starred at her mother. Natsume sat the carrier down and shifted slightly.

"May I hold her?" He asked, politely.

Mikan nodded and handed the baby to him. He shifted her in his arms and smiled.

"She has my eyes." This wasnt a statement, but a fact. Mikan relaxed and nodded.

"Yeah, she does."

Akira starred at her newly found father and giggled. Natsume's heart swung with happiness.

"She smiles at me!" he chuckled, which wasnt like him at all and Mikan couldnt help but giggle as well.

Akira also had something important to say, "Mamamama...DADAdadadad...-" She turned her head and squealed with delight, seeing a water-founden.

"wawa!" She shrieked. Mikan smiled and translated for Natsume.

"She said 'Water'" Natsume looked at his daughter with amazement.

"I definitely heard her say "da-da"!" He said and mikan laughed, not wanting to crush his hope by telling him that she was only babbling.

" wawa!" Akira exclaimed once more.

After settling Akira down, Natsume wanted to arrange a date for himself, Mikan and Akira.

"Sure!" Mikan smiled.

"What time and day?" Natsume looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"How about tomorrow, noon?" Mikan pouted.

"I'll be going shopping tomorrow. Akira needs new clothes..."

"Perfect!" Natsume exclaimed. "Lets do it together. I'll pick you two lovely girls up tomorrow at 11:00, okay? Just give me your address." Mikan nodded and gave him her address and phone number. Natume kissed her cheek before parting form her.

"What happened, Baka, you're blushing?" hotaru asked and Mikan jumped, once again.

"Ehhhhh? N-Nothing!" She stuttered.

"Lier." Hotaru replied, but wouldnt push the subject any further as she was tired and ready to rest.

"I've never seen you so happy. It doesnt seem like you're Natsume Hyuuga anymore!" Ruka chuckled and Natsume frowned.

"Shut up!"

Once home, the trio got bed ready and Mikan tugged her daughter in. Excited for the next day, mikan fell asleep instantly.

Hotaru, who was exhausted also fell asleep.

Natsume on the other hand was still wide awake, planning events for the next day. Ruka, he was sleeping soundly.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
